The Empires Commandos
by Faces Come out of the rain
Summary: What happened to the commandos after order 66? What about Sev? The squad is now doing the will of the empire, and this is what happened after the clone war. Sucky Summary, but please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, yes. Coruscant. The battle between Jedi, and clones. It was a living hell. Dying kids screams, the clash of light sabers on armor. Blaster fire everywhere, and Delta squad was dragged into it all. The 501****st**** legion was tough, and easy to befriend. But, the Jedi, Children, and dead clones were the mess of the building. I remember seeing Scorch blow up a charge that killed dozens of children, and even under his face mask, I knew he was crying. Fixer overloaded a large computer, killing Jedi that were kids. He was crying too. The worst of it all, I remember my rifle firing on unarmed Jedi. It was too much for me to handle. What all of us remember most, is Lord Vader. He killed the Jedi and children with no remorse, no regret, or sadness. He came up to us after the battle, and said we were born killing machines. We didn't smile under our helmets. Just grimaced.**

**Delta 38**

**Coruscant**

**1800 hrs.**

I coughed in my helmet as our gun ships flew over the city. We saw the horrors of the people's faces and curiosity as our ships flew through the air.

"At least it's a good thing that Sev isn't here this time." Scorch said sniffling. I glanced at him, and then slapped a clip into my DC17.

"I wish we weren't here." Fixer replied sighing. The clone gun ships deployed on the ground as we flew to the top of the large temple. I studied the large spires as our gun ship stopped twenty feet above the roof. We swung down the ropes and landed on the temple. The gun ships sped away.

"You know our objective. Scorch, prime a charge above the council chambers." I commanded.

"Scorch priming charge." Said Delta six two. "Ready." I pressed the button. The explosion rang out in our ears as the ceiling collapsed. We looked down to see that we blew up the roof. I leaped down and quickly held up my blaster. Then, I noticed that an arm stuck out of the rubble, and a light saber a few feet away. Scorch and Fixer leaped down next.

"One down." I said sighing. Suddenly, a young Jedi popped from the doorway and raised a green light saber over head. We opened fire on him. He deflected our bolts and ran up to be. I grabbed his head, and stabbed my knife into his skull. He dropped his light saber.

We quickly made our way out the doorway. We heard the action on the first floor. It rattled through our brains. We entered a large room, and had seats everywhere, like a class room. Eight young Jedi padawans saw us and leaped towards us to get into action. We unloaded our clips on them, dispatching them. Since they were poor at blaster bolt deflection, they were easy targets. Two of the eight got to us. One with a blue light saber slashed down at Scorch. Scorch grabbed the hilt of the light saber and jabbed his knife into the twi'leks chest and kicked him down the stairs. The other pulled me towards him and got ready to cut. Luckily, Fixer saw this and knocked him down with a tackle. Four o then held him on the ground and killed him with a knife to the head.

"We must get to the computer conduit." I said walking down the steep steps. My teammates followed. Fixer covered the rear, while Scorch covered the sides. I stopped in front of a large door.

"We need to breach this door." Scorch said. Scorch primed the charge on the door, while Fixer grabbed a thermal detonator. I stood beside Fixer.

"Clear! Scorch shouted as he dashed to the side. The explosion shot the door open, and a blue light saber swung out. Fixer tossed the grenade in. The explosion caused a scream, and when the light saber came back it caused another one. We darted in and held our weapons tight. Two Jedi were lying before us. Both were kids.

"Damn." Fixer said kicking their bodies. He then walked up to a computer and began punching in keys. A visual set up on the screen, which showed a large green pillar with wires and codes on it.

"Over load that system." I said.

"Yes sir." Fixer said. About seven Jedi children were slaughtering our brethren. Then, Fixer punched in the final key. The system exploded, killing the children and one clone. The other clones ran through the hallway.

"Now, we have to make it to the security defense system and set it to attack the Jedi, and Scorch, you need to prime a charge on a certain door." I stated. They both nodded as we ran into a wide, tall room. Four temple guards saw us and lifted their pistols. We fired and cut them down one by one. The yelled in pain as the bolts ripped into their bodies. Fixer walked up to a computer panel and started punching in keys. Scorch ran towards a large door and planted a charge.

When four oh activated the defense turrets to kill the Jedi, we heard groans and screams below us. Scorch ran from the charge.

"It's all yours boss." He said. I pushed the red button on my detonator, and watched the sparks from the explosion scatter. The door blasted open. We ran through the entry and scanned the surroundings. Dead Jedi, mostly children around ten.

"I…Damnit!" Scorch said punching the wall and panting heavily.

"We have to press on Scorch!" I shouted and placed my hand on his shoulder. He nodded and held up his rifle. We ran down the hallway.

"More enemies!" A female voice shouted out. Suddenly, a green light saber flew past us and hit the wall.

"Shit! These are commandos!" A male voice said. I looked to see a woman Jedi with black hair and a male Jedi wielding a blue light saber.

"Just kill them!" The girl shouted dashing towards us. She didn't know that we trained against Jedi encounters. She slashed at Fixer, who ducked and fired a blast into the woman's chest. She grunted and fell on him.

"No!" The other Jedi yelled in disbelief and ran for me. He slashed down, and I quickly dashed out of the way. Scorch ran into action and grabbed the Jedi's neck and stabbed his knife into the Jed's back. He groaned. Scorch kicked him away and wiped the blood from his arm protectors. We then sprinted to a wide corridor.

"Remember squad, we will join the battle here." I said briefing them. They nodded and I kicked open the door. The first thing we saw was Lord Vader stabbing his blade into a small Jedi padawan. He kicked the child into the wall and glanced at us.

"You did well my commandos." He said. We shuddered in our armor from his deathly gaze.

"New orders." He said walking towards us. "A Jedi master has held our waves off with his student. I need to go somewhere else. Your objective is to eliminate the Jedi." He said.

"Yes sir!" I said.

"He is down the hallway killing our troops." Vader said. He ran into the hallway.

"Okay squad," I said turning towards them, "Jedi masters are the best of the best here. They are more experienced and more dangerous then the others we met. Expect heavy resistance." I said. I twisted around and ran through the corridor. I accidentally stepped on a clone trooper body, and then noticed there were lots of them. All with light saber wounds. We saw a wave of troops dash forward, followed by screams of pain and light saber hits.

"Go! Find cover!" I shouted. Fixer and Scorch darted behind broken pillars. I did the same. Suddenly, a green light saber shot above me. I rolled behind cover and opened fire upon a weird alien like Jedi. Another was a female Twi'lek.

"Commandos!" She said and darted towards us. She ran towards Scorch. She lifted her hand. Scorch was suddenly lifted up into the air. She got close and began to stab him in the chest. Fixer fired rapid bolts into her arm. Her arm shot off and she screamed in pain. I leaped over a broken pillar and implanted my knife into her skull.

"Mariea!" The alien shouted in anguish. He made a pushing motion with his hand, and we all were suddenly pushed back to the other end of the hallway. We hit the wall hard.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Scorch said getting up and grabbing his rifle. The Jedi master lifted a piece of a column and threw it at us using the force.

"Watch out!" I shouted. We rolled to the side as the large object smashed into the wall, shattering into pieces. The Jedi forced jumped high above us. We fired our blaster straight for him. He deflected the blasts and then lifted his lightsaber above his head and swung down at me. Suddenly, and beam from a sniper rifle carved it's way through the Jedi's skull, making blood squirt all over me. His lightsaber turned off and he landed on me. I pushed him off and grabbed his lightsaber.

"Just for a souvenir." I said inserting it into my pack. Another wave of troops darted past us, and a lieutenant stopped by us.

"Just like they say, commandos always get the job down." He said, and then he followed his men.

"Delta squad, come in, this is delta advisor. Are you alive?" Our advisor asked.

"Perfectly fine." I said.

"Good." He said transmitting his message in our helmets, "you can evacuate the temple. The clone troopers can take care of it from here. There is a gun ship waiting outside, with a surprise." He said.

"Affirmative." I said. We ran back and saw many bodies lying around. I noticed a wounded Jedi reaching for his friend. His friend was obviously dead. I stopped and walked towards him.

"Could…would you please…give me his hand." The padawan asked.

"Sure." I said grabbing his friends hand and putting it in his.

"Thank…you..." the kid said before dying. I ran back to the entrance to the temple. The gun ship was there, and with a person. A person who I trusted, and liked. Delta oh seven.

"Sev!" Scorch shouted running towards his best friend. "I thought you were dead!"

"Me too!" He said jumping out of the gunship to greet his friend.

"What happened?" I asked grinning.

"The federation took me prisoner, but the republic found me. I was in a holding cell, awaiting death." He said. We entered the gun ship, and flew away.

**Like I said, it was a hell hole mostly. The Jedi master was not easy as it seemed. And the one, who fired the sniper rifle, was Sev. **

**I knew this wouldn't be the end of the commandos…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can still smell the smoke and see the glare in my helmet at Naboo. We didn't have as much fun as we should, but we were fighting beside the 501****st****. We even met Lord Vader. After, his "accident" on Mustafar. Scorch was annoyed by his breathing and was almost choked to death by Vader. That was funny, even though he was our comrade, he deserved it. We were surprised that the queen had Jedi body guards. Heh, almost got me, except I had an anti armor thing on my weapon. Our new weapons were similar, except for the red blasts instead of the blue ones. Sev liked it though, referring it to "his color". We had the same armor, but modified from its original state. Oh well. It was a lot more comfortable and we could sit down!**

**Delta 40**

**Naboo**

**1900 hrs.**

"I like this armor better!" Delta 40 exclaimed examining his vibro knife in his gauntlet.

"The blaster fire is my color!" Sev said with a grin.

"And we can sit down without pain!" Scorch said sitting down. I sat in a corner of a gunship and loaded up my rifle, and slammed in the clip. Fixer threw a holocron onto the floor of the shuttle.

"Can you read me?" Delta Advisor asked.

"Loud and clear." Scorch said.

"Good. Your objective is to kill the queen, and destroy her guards and make sure you take over the palace. It will be a good foothold for our troops in this battle. The queen is inside the palace, which is crawling with Naboo soldiers. I heard she has Jedi bodyguards, so be careful. Also, you need to get to a computer console to shut off their anti infantry turrets. Good luck! Advisor out!"

"Wait-if there are anti infantry turrets, wouldn't there be anti air turrets?" Scorch asked. He was too late to say that. A large blast hit the underside of the shuttle, scuttling it and sending it down to the earth.

"Damn! I can't get this thing to lift! Hold on tight commandos!" The pilot said. Our ship came in contact with the ground, and there was an explosion with sparks. Everything went black.

"Delta squad? Are you there? Delta squad?" Our advisor nagged in my helmet. I groaned and noticed the explosion knocked me out of the shuttle.

"I am at least…" I said into my helmet.

"Your squad's vital signs are down. They're incapacitated-except for Scorch." My advisor said. I picked up my rifle and walked to the shuttle. Scorch groaned and I dragged him outside. I did the same to Sev and Fixer. The pilot was dead, so I left him in the ship.

"That hurt more then usual!" Sev said getting up. Fixer groaned and grabbed his rifle.

"Let's stick to our objectives." I said. We ran off to the palace. When we got there, the palace was outlined with turrets, and guards.

"Scorch, quip an anti amor attachment. At that position!" I said pointing at a pillar.

"Sev! Commence a sniper maneuver there! And fixer, cover them with me! Go now!" I said. Fixer and I pointed our guns beside the pillar and opened fire upon the defenses. The turrets, which were supposed to shoot at the first target, began firing sonic blasts at our cover. The guards took cover behind the turrets and began suppressing us. Suddenly, a small missile fired off and hit the entrance of the palace, taking out the guards and some turrets. Sev sniped some guards, and I pitched a grenade in, and killed two or three guards. Soon, all the defenses were gone.

"Okay squad, form up!" I said. We then ran into the palace. Suddenly, a Jedi popped out of nowhere and dashed for fixer. Ironically, Fixer had equipped his anti amor attachment seared up that Jedi good, sending him against a wall.

"Why did you have that thing equipped?" Sev asked Fixer.

"Just thought that there might be a surprise!" Delta 40 said grinning. There was a large balcony above us, and began unloading all their ammo on us. We dashed out the entrance, our shields down, and Fixer fired a missile at the balcony, blowing up a large section.

"Okay, now they mean business!" Sev said. He dashed out into the open, and before we knew what happened, he pitched a grenade at them. One picked it up and tried to throw it back, but Sev shot it, and then it exploded in red and the guards tumble down the three story high balcony and went splat onto he floor.

"Uh Sev, was that you that did that?" Scorch asked strolling into the place entrance.

"I miss war!" He shouted thumping his gun to his chest. Suddenly, guards poured in from the staircases on both sides, and began shooting at us. We all chucked a grenade at them, and took them out like flies. Two Jedi came out us, swinging their lightsabers like show offs. They landed in front of us.

"I hate commandos!" One spat sprinting for me.

"Maybe we hate you guys!" I said dashing for him. The Jedi slashed to his right. I jumped back and stabbed my knife into his chest.

"Nothing personal Jedi." I said and kicked him away. The other Jedi threw her lightsaber at us.

"You guys are so stupid!" Sev shouted as he fired his sniper rifle. The beam hit the Jedi in the forehead, causing blood to splattering onto the wall. The lightsaber smacked into a wall and flipped off.

"Okay, that makes too many Jedi!" I said. We darted into the middle of the palace, where five guards were waiting for us. They carried repeating blasters and fired upon us like crazy. We returned fire, and killed them all a little too fast.

"There's the terminal!" Fixer said rushing towards the security console. He began punching in buttons, until a voice said, "auto turrets are now commencing new targets."

"Well done squad. Now take out the queen!" I said as we rushed to the elevator. We went in and slammed in a number, and we ascended. When we opened the door to the highest level, the queen was running away, and four Jedi knights stood in our path.

"I heard you helped slaughter the younglings." One said spitting on Sev's visor.

"You just spat on me…" Sev said. He picked up and flash bang and threw it behind us. It detonated, blinding the Jedi. Sev rushed up to the Jedi who spat on him, and stabbed him with his knife rapidly on the torso, he then kicked him in the balls and killed him by breaking his neck. The rest was killed by our blasters, as we continued to the queen's room. We kicked open the door, to see the queen pointing her pistol at us, with a Jedi master standing beside her.

"Prepare to die commandos!" He said rushing forward. He threw his hand up, unleashing a gust of force and slammed us against the wall. He raised his lightsaber at me. Sev fire his rifle and shot the Jedi's hilt, destroying his lightsaber. I jumped up and slammed my rifle into his head, and pulled the trigger. The queen shot at Scorch. Scorch darted to his right. Fixer grabbed the queens' neck.

"You…you won't win!" She squeaked. Fixer snapped her neck and threw her onto the bed.

"We have assassinated the queen, advisor." Scorch said.

"Well squad, there is good news, and bad news. The good news is, the storm troopers have advanced and are heading to take shelter in the palace. The bad news, is that a battalion of Naboo soldiers will be on you in thirty minuets, while the troops, in forty five. You must hold the palace!"

"Oh, great, now we have to hold a palace against a lot of guards. We're going to need more ammo..." Scorch said sighing.

"Quit the chatter, Scorch. Fixer, you find a console and set all the anti air turrets to attack the troops coming from a long distance, and set all the infantry turrets to attack the ones closer. Scorch, set mines around the perimeter. Sev, make a barricade on the entrance on the plaza, and I will send a signal for aerial troops to help us defend. Regroup back into this room! Go now!" I shouted, and watched my comrades do their jobs. I took the elevator to the roof, and set the beacon to any air support near us to help. I grinned and went back to the room. A while later, Scorch, Fixer, and Sev came back.

"Okay. We have five minuets. We will all defend each side of the palace. There are rocket turrets on each side, and we'll hold them off. Let's go squad!" My teammates nodded and ran to their positions. I walked to my position and waited. Suddenly, a large group of soldiers came down my way. Explosions blew up much of them, and the turrets fired and killed the ones coming. I fired the rockets rapidly and killed off much of them. Suddenly, vehicles popped out of the smoke. The mines blew them up and sent them to other mines, and blew them up as well. The enemy was advancing, and I was sweating, hoping to keep them outside. The mines picked them off along with the turrets, and soon bodies were lying in the streets, there was a lot of moaning, and screams. Endless soldiers came and were killed off.

"Sir! I can't hold them off much longer!" Scorch shouted as I heard rockets being shot out. Damnit! I ran out of ammo!" Soon I did too, same with Fixer and Sev. Then, about a thousand red blaster fire started cutting through their numbers. The Storm Troopers came! Within seconds, the enemies were killed and were sent back step after step, until finally, there were all killed! Commander Nichols came in.

"You guys are better then I thought! You are the best of the best, and you proved it!" He exclaimed.

"Good job squad! There is a shuttle coming to pick you up now!" Our advisor said.

"Well, we did a great job!" I said grinning.

**That was that. I hoped it would be a lot more fun, but, that was enough for one day.**


End file.
